


Yes, Sir?

by kathkin



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-15
Updated: 2007-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ianto, where the hell is my team?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Sir?

The door of the hub rolled open.

“Good morning, sir!” said Ianto, unsually cheerful.

“Morning.”

“I’ve made you some coffee. It’s in your office.”

“Thanks, Ianto.”

He watched as Jack strode up the stairs and disappeared, then waited.

“Ianto?” called Jack. He emerged again and leant over the bannister. “Ianto?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Where the hell is my team?”

“Tosh’s got a cold, sir, and Gwen phoned a few minutes ago so see if it was alright if she took the day off. Rhys’s parents are visiting.”

“And you said that was okay? Correct me if I’m wrong, but I thought _I_ was in charge here.”

“Well, I thought maybe she could do with a day off,sir. After yesterday.”

Jack sighed. “And where’s Owen?”

“I think he thought he could do with a day off as well, sir.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Alright. Fine! They can all have the day off, and if we’re attacked by unstoppable alien forces, the world will just have to suffer.”

“Yes, sir. Shall I call Owen and tell him not to bother coming in, sir?”

“Fine, whatever.” he half turned, then thought of something else. “Ianto?”

“Yes, sir?”

“You could call me Jack, you know.”

Ianto stared at him.

“I mean, everyone else does. And I haven’t slept with any of them. Yet.”

Ianto blinked, and continued staring. Jack stared back. “Yes, sir.” he said finally. “Shall I call Owen then, sir?”

Jack sighed. “Yeah, you do that.” he half turned again, then had another afterthought. “Ianto?”

Ianto paused mid-dial. “Yes, sir?”

“When you’ve done that, see me in my office. Since no-one else is coming in.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jack walked into his office, then thought of something else. He leant round the door frame. “Oh, and Ianto?”

“Yes, sir?” said Ianto, to both Jack and the dialing tone.

“Bring the stopwatch.”


End file.
